Monster You Made
by Kayler27
Summary: When I laid my eyes on her, I knew I was in for the long run. I didn't know what it was, but I felt a strange pull to the woman who was standing before me. I didn't care because I knew I couldn't end her, not because she was somehow blocking my powers, but because I didnt want too. Bella/Jane *Name Change*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own Twilight nor any of it's characters, they belong to Stephanie Meyer. I would also like to point out that I'm writing this story on my phone, so I apologize for any grammar mistakes. This is a femslash, so if this isn't your cup of tea, you've been warned. Enjoy. **

"I've never loved you Bella, you were just a play toy to pass the time."

Those were the words that shattered my world, destroying everything that I built up.

I dropped down onto my knees, my vision blurring with the upcoming tears that threatened to escape. I couldn't lose the one thing that kept me going so far, my whole life is being snatched away in mere seconds.

"Please don't... you can't leave me," my voice was barely pass a whisper, but I knew he heard it.

I force my head to lift up and meet my eyes with his, this time, tears were spewing down my cheeks and dropping onto the soggy moist ground of the forest.

I was begging him to stay, begging him not to leave me alone in this wretched world. My emotions were out of control, I couldn't even control any part of my body.

"Goodbye Bella."

In one second, my whole existence vanished right before my eyes, leaving me in this fucking forest, alone where anything could happen.

My body was physically exhausted and collapsed onto the floor on the forest with tears and whimpers uncontrollably forcing themselves out, causing me going into a mental breakdown.

I'm tired of being like this, I'm tired of being someone who breaks down over her boyfriend leaving her, someone so pathetic it makes me disgusted with myself. I want to change. I want to become something that I'll be proud of no matter what path I take in life, someone who just doesn't give a damn.

I don't know how long was I there lying on that cold soggy, I don't even remembering how I got back to my house, all I remember was waking up in my bed with a banging headache.

I rolled off my bed, dragging my feet down the hallway during the process, only tripping and causing me to tumble down three stairs and completely making myself look like a fool in front of Charlie.

"Whoa, you okay Bells?" Having a sense of panic in his voice and rushing to my side, I confirmed that I was okay, " Yeah, I'm fine, nothing to worry about."

I could feel the tension in the air, I could literally cut it with a knife. I knew Charlie was going ask what the hell happen, I had to mentally prepare myself.

After grabbing some Advil and sallowing them with a glass of water, Charlie made his first move.

"So Bells, would you explain why I had to put out a search for you? You weren't home for two days."

Vomit. That was exactly what I was thinking. I didn't want to think about how Edward took me to a forest and just abandoned me there without any self defense of anything.

"He left me." Tears were threatening to burst out once more, almost making me faint from all this pressure and recent stress.

"Edward? I didn't really like him anyway, but I am sorry Bells. It'll be okay, there's plenty of fish in the sea." Without saying another word, I walked up the stairs to room, grabbing clothes, and going into the bathroom. Once I was in the shower, I immediately let my walls drop, spilling all of my tears.

My hands were against the wall trying to keep me from falling. I couldn't believe that I was alone now, sure I had Charlie, Jake,Angela and maybe to Jessica to talk too, but none of these people gives me feeling of safety and love.

After my long relaxing shower, I dressed myself in some simple pair of black skinnys with a light blue long sleeve, and to top it off, a gray zip up jacket.

Making my way to school, with a warning from Charlie to be careful. I stressed how this school day was going to go, since its a Monday, its already going to suck. But how am I going to handle without Edward there beside my side? Tough, I'm sure.

Walking through the building of Forks High School, getting numerous of glares and questionable looks from other hormonal teenagers, I finally made it to my first class of the day.

The day was going by rather quickly, until I made it to lunch.

"Hey Bella, why did Edward dump you? Did he finally get tired of your boring ass? I've would have." I should've known that the animals would've attacked, I was a target for bullies.

No matter what they said throughout the day, I had to try and ignore them. I couldn't let them get to me and start to break down in front of everyone. I wouldn't let them hold the upper hand.

Going to all my classes that I had with Edward, or any of the Cullen's for that matter, was rather hard. I would always look where they use to sit at, only finding an empty chair. It hurt, it hurt that he just left me, they all did.

The rest of the week went by in a blur, suffering hell though the day and having mental breakdowns during the night. I couldn't see how I was functioning the way I was, so physically exhausted and also emotionally, but I was still going day by day.

I was extremely happy when the weekend came, free time from everyone, it can just be myself. Lying there in my bed, I couldn't help replaying the tragic events that only happened a week ago. Edward taking me to the woods, saying that he never loved me, and just leaving me there for hours unprotected.

I don't know, but I had the sudden urge to go back to the place where my world was destroyed. Walking for miles to reach my destination, I finally reached it, studying the surroundings and replaying the memories that took place in this very spot.

I need to be better, I can't just be depressed over a boy who broke my heart. I had to be better than that. I know I'm better than that.

Drowning in my own thoughts, I couldn't hear the approaching steps that were coming directly towards me. It wasn't until I heard a male say "Isabella Swan" that I was snapped out of my daydreaming.

I turned to look at two figures covered in blach cloaks, both seemed to look like they're from some kind of royality, there were one female and one male. The male seemed to be the taller of the two, having short brown hair with bright red eyes, with what it seemed to me was a smirk on his face.

The girl, she was absolutely beautiful. She appeared the around the age of seventeen, maybe a little younger. She has a pale hair that was tied back into a bun on her head. She also had these alluring crimson eyes that I couldn't help to be enchanted by. She was absolutely gorgeous, like an angel. I couldn't help being memorized be her, it was just something about her that drew me in.

She had the expression of anger, but there was a hint of shock in her eyes. Then it disappeared in a second, replacing it all with more anger and a scowl.

I knew what they were, human blood drinkers, but for some reason, I didn't feel a sense of fear at all. All three of us stood still for minutes, until the blonde girl spoke first.

"Isabella Swan, correct?" She spoke with no emotion in her voice, it was so monotone. I didn't know what to do, so I just responded with a nod of my head.

She didn't seem impressed. "Under the order of the Volturi, you, Isabella Swan, shall be executed for an possible exposure of our race. Prepare to die."

What the hell? This couldn't be happening, not after I put with this week. I closed my eyes, accepting my death that was about to come forth, but nothing happened. I opened my eyes to see an even more shocked expression of the blonde's face and even more anger.

"Pain" that was the word she spoke, but nothing happened, I felt fine. She turned and look at her partner, "Alec, my gift isn't working, try yours." With that command, nothing happened again.

Both of them stood there dumbfounded, but the blonde still wore the expression of anger and hatred on her beautiful face. She abruptly turned around and spoke four simple words...

"Take her to Aro."

Suddenly my vision faded to black and I faded to unconscious, not knowing what is about to happen me.

**A/N: I hoped everyone enjoyed this chapter, I know it's short, but it is only the prologue, so it'll be longer in the other chapters. Also, I'm looking for someone to help me with this story, so if you're interested please PM me and we can discuss things. **

**Please R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey everyone. I'm really happy with all the feedback I got for the first chapter. It made me uber smile. :) So thank you everyone. Anyway, as promised, here's the first real longer chapter. I'm also still looking for anyone who would like to become my Beta or something, just PM if you're interested.**

Bella's POV

I don't remember what happened after two random figures cloaked in black showed up and knocked me out in the middle of the forest.

"Take her to Aro." That what the blonde had said before I faded into unconscious. Who was Aro? Why did I have to be taken to him? What is the Volturi?

Questions were swarming through my head, wondering what they want with me. I know about the exposure to vampires, but shouldn't they have just killed me on the spot instead of being carried off to the Volturi?

After spending a few minutes in deep thought, I opened my eyes to see that I was boarded on a plane, I also noticed that the same two vampires who stood before me before they knocked me.

Both pairs of crimson eyes were staring straight at me with no emotion implanted in them. The male of the two, who I believed to be named Alec, had the look of absolutely nothing rapidly turn into the look of hunger.

I felt my heart to start to accelerate, which only made Alec's eyes turn black and start to inch closer to me.

I started to panic, realizing that I was only on a plane, so I couldn't go fair, plus I knew I couldn't hold my ground against a vampire. He was fairly close to me already, with his hand slowly riding up my leg. I closed my eyes, scared on what was about to come.

I felt a flash of wind glide across my face and heard a sound of metal bending. I looked up to see the blonde holding Alec by his throat against the side of the plane. I heard an growl come from within her, telling Alec to stop.

"What were you thinking? What would we have told Aro if she showed up dead with the blood drained from her body?" She exclaimed, having one last growl and her grip tighten before she dropped him on the floor.

"Watch out Alec, if you do something to her, it'll be on your head, not mine." She walked across the plane to sit herself right in front of me like she was once before.

After many moments of awkward silence, Alec finally stood up and walked back over to his seat beside the blonde.

Something seemed off about what just happened, there was something else in her voice besides her usual sadistic tone. It almost was like she said protective. Shaking the thought out of my head, it was probably because of her mission, but she did look rather beautiful while she was angry, it almost looked hot.

What the fuck Bella? You can't be thinking like this, you can't find someone else hot right after your boyfriend, that you were madly in love with, broke up with you. Besides, she's a girl and you're not gay. Maybe she's using her gift on me or something like that, yeah that's it.

"We're almost to Volterra." The blonde stated when we made eye contact.

"Volterra? Where is that?" Volterra sounded off, somewhere unfamiliar.

"It's in Italy, that is where the Volturi stay and where you will meet with Aro, Marcus, and Caius so they can decide your fate." She look backed out of the window, staring blankly.

What am I going to do about Charlie? Jake? Reneé? How are they going to react when they know I'm missing again. I'm in deep shit.

"Don't worry about your family, we already faked your death to cover everything up," Alec stated.

Great. I never got to say goodbye, who knows what going through their heads at the moment. Charlie is probably drinking away his sorrows and Jake is probably blaming the Cullen's.

I was lost in my train of thought that I didn't notice that the plane had came to an complete stop.

"Come on Isabella, you don't want to keep Aro waiting." The blonde went first and Alec last, to keep me in the middle of both.

We took us one twenty minute ride in a car to reach our destination. Pulling up to what it seemed to be, a castle. Whoa, I was right when I said they looked like royalty.

We made our way through the castle, passing by a receptionist desk, who the lady just smiled and waved. Does she know who's she working for?

"Yes, she knows that we're vampires." Alec whispered as we continued to walk.

"So that means she'll be turned?" I asked unknowingly, within the next second, the blonde answered the question.

"Or become our food." I gulped, I now know not to fuck with any of these people, I don't want to become their next meal.

After going down an elevator, we came across two huge stone doors, which two guards politely opened for us.

We walked into an huge room which had tile floors with marble walls, it also had three thrones in the middle of the room. All three held men, which much meant they were head of the Volturi. There were multiple vampires standing close to the thrones, as soon as we made it to the middle of the room, Alec joined the others, but the blonde walked to man sitting on the middle throne, slipping her hand into his.

Moments later, he release her hand, standing up and directing his glare upon Alec.

"My, our dear Alec, decided on himself to try and have lunch with our guest. Now Alec, you're very lucky to have had your sister there to stop you," walking closer to Alec and narrowing his glare, "now for your punishment, it seems to be a newborn in London that causing a mess, you'll leave tomorrow."

The man snapped his back to me, focusing on my gaze.

The leader, Aro, I assume, walked down the steps to make his way over to me. "Ahhh! So this must be the famous Isabella Swan. It seems like you blocked Alec's and also Jane's gifts."

Jane? That's the blonde name. It suits her, it shows her true beauty. Watch it Bella, pay attention.

"May I take your hand Isabella?" I was hesitant at first, but I turned to look at Jane, who just nodded her assuring me that I was fine. I hand out my hand for Aro to take hold. He gently took my hand and placed it into his palm and using his other hand to firmly lay it on mine.

He closed his eyes and breathed out deeply. After a few seconds, he dropped my hand and turned around to return to his throne.

"It seems like Isabella here is a very powerful shield that is capable to become good use of us," he looked back and forth between the other Volturi leaders, making some sort of contact, "So Isabella, will you accept the honor of becoming a member of the guard?" He raised his eyebrow and his eyes pleading for me to say yes.

"As in human right?" I know it was an stupid question to ask, but I went ahead and asked it.

"Oh, no, no, no dear Isabella, a vampire of course, I'll get one of the members of the guard the pleasure to change you." He smiled, waiting for me to give him a answer.

"What are my other opinions?" I lifted my head to face the three kings. I started to become very uncomfortable, I'm sure every vampire in the room could sense it.

"Death." And that was all he said.

This could be my new beginning, the one I've been craving for since Edward left me. I could finally be the person I want to be. Someone who wasn't so pathetic. I set my gaze towards Aro, a smirk crossing my face, about to announce my decision.

My decision was "yes."

Jane's POV

When I laid my eyes on her, I knew I was in for the long run. I didn't know what it was, but I felt a strange pull to the woman who was standing before me. I didn't care because I knew I couldn't end her, not because she was somehow blocking my powers, but because I didnt want too.

And now she stands before my master Aro, making her decision on rather or not to join us.

When Alec had stepped out of line earlier, I just wanted to use my gift and snap his neck. I didn't know why all these emotions were mixing up inside of me.

I was intrigued by this human, something that I've never experienced before. She made me feel these disturbing feelings, she made my while system go haywire.

I stood there next to Alec, waiting on her response. It took her awhile, but she finally whispered "yes". That made my lips slightly rise upwards.

"I'm sure you'll be an wonderful addition to the Volturi Isabella, now lets see who'll do the honor of changing you." Aro eyes quickly skimmed the room, looking for an worthy vampire to make her go into transition.

"Ah Felix, will you do the honor of changing Isabella?" That pissed me off, I should be the one to change this human, not Felix. Before I knew what I was doing, I let out an fierce growl, only causing many pairs of eyes to look straight at me.

"Jane? Would you like to do the honors instead?" I let my smirk grow even larger, "Yes Master."

I saw that Marcus had a look of curiosity upon his face.

I walked up towards Isabella with a smirk plastered on my face. With every step I took towards her, her blood would call out to me more and more.

When I finally stood right in front of her, I just took a moment to look straight into her eyes, taking in the breathe taking sight. I slowly inched closer to her neck. I wrapped one my arms around her waist and the other into her hair. I could sense how her heart rate was increasing fast. I rubbed my nose against her neck, planting an kiss. I don't know what came over me, but I felt every fiber of existence catch on fire, something that wasn't happen before.

With a smirk still stuck on my face, I licked her neck with my tongue, only to cause her to shudder beneath me. Taking in her scent, I whispered,"Hold still Isabella." I finally opened my mouth, which was coated in venom, I bit down into her neck.

Her blood immediately caught my attention, I've never tasted anything like this. Her blood was running down my throat, I knew I had to stop, I could feel her heart start to slow. It took all my strength to pull back.

Before I pulled back, I heard her moan, and that made me want to never stop. It wasn't until I heard Marcus say "Stop Jane, you're killing her," that I pulled back.

With Isabella still in my arms, she started to gasp and lose control in my arms, I gently laid her on the ground, staring at her face one last time before I turned towards my Masters.

"Everyone dismiss, besides you Jane." Marcus actually showed some interest in what just happened, making everyone else leave besides me and my Masters.

"Yes Masters?"

Marcus questioned, "What was that Jane?" I gulped, "I don't know. Something just took over me, like I had no choice."

Three puzzled looks came across their faces. It was when Aro and Marcus both started to smile.

"My dear Jane! It has seemed that you finally met your mate!" Aro exclaimed. Oh god, that what happened. No wonder I started to feel weird with I laid my eyes on her.

"Jane, your bond with Isabella is very special, even already now, but give her time to adjust to everything when she awakes." Marcus explains, I smiled to myself.

"Of course Masters." I bowed my head and walked over to Isabella, who was currently thrashing around in agony. I picked her up and started to walk to my room. When I left the main chamber, I could still hear their voices.

"It's about time Jane has finally gotten her mate, she's been alone for so long." Aro has been worried for some time now that I would never find my mate, but here she is.

I walked down the hall, everyone avoiding my way since they know I could bend them in agony in a mere second. But I was receiving these weird looks.

As soon as I reached to my room, I laid Isabella down on my bed.

Watching her experience so much pain makes my undead heart ache. I cupped her cheek with my right hand, kissing her forehead.

"Soon my love." I whispered as I retreated to go find her some food. She was going to be hungry when she woke up and I knee what exactly could help her.

**A/N: For some reason, I was disappointed in Bella's part. But I hoped all you enjoyed this chapter. Ill try to get the next chapter out within the next few days. I would like everyone's input if I should just stay with Jane's POV or Bella's POV of both. Please R&R. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the long wait! I've been having so many things going on, like trying to pull my grades up! AP classes are kicking my ass. Plus, I'm planning on moving in with my dad this summer and leave my grandparents and brother, but its too uncomfortable over here for me to write this story and focus just on it. But anyway, I'm still looking for a Beta, it would be freaking fantastic if someone would help. So if PM if you're interested. But I gave chapter three of Monster You Made. PS. You guys fucking rock for all of the favorites, follows, and reviews, I mean wow. I give all the credit to you guys.**

Ch. 3

**Jane's POV**

"Please! Please! I'll do anything, just don't kill me!" I smirked at her words, she knew she was going to die, and by my hands.

The woman who stood right in front of me was an total idiot. Sure, she was nice looking with that brunette hair and her legs, but she wasn't anything compared to my Isabella. Her deep blue glistened with tears, her mouth trembling in fear, along with her fingers.

She was suited for this weather, having a nice red cut off top with some dark blue jeans, it really bought out her pale skin tone, not as pale as mine of course.

I could hear her heart beat rapidly in her chest and her breathing starting to change into short gasps for air. Its times like these that I cherish, being able to make someone scared for their dear life and end up taking it away gave me such adrenaline rush.

The girl, who was not much older than 23, started to turn and make an attempt to escape, which only backfired on her behalf. I used my gift to send her to her knees, crying out in agony as the imaginary flames engulfed her body. I know what exactly what she's going through, every fiber of your being being caught on fire, unable to put the fire out, only being allowed to scream in pain.

I looked at the girl, she was kneeling on the crying uncontrollably. My smile grew bigger with every whimper and cry she made. I walked over to the unknown girl, slowly walking around her, absorbing every detail.

"Tisk, tisk, looks like I caught my meal for the night, smells delicious." Earning a grunt in return, I decided to play the game for a little longer. I took my gift off the girl, allowing her to stand on her two feet, before she took off darting towards civilization. I let her run, let her to think that she's going to hunt, but in reality, I just enjoy the thrill of the hunt.

"Someone! Please help! Anyone!" Foolish pathetic humans, they should know that no one is going to try and endanger their life for someone. The woman sped down the alley, barely being able to hold herself up. When she was nearing to edge, I decided to finally used full force of my power on this weak human.

"Pain." My sadistic smile fell right in the proper place.

"Ahhhhh! Pl-please, just st-stop." The woman was on the damp concrete twisting and turning in pure agony. The look upon her face, the look of pain and sorrow, mixed in with a little bit of anguish.

"No, I don't think so. I'd rather see you squirm." I used to vampire speed to dart down where young brunette was gasping for air.

I slowly walked around the girl, examining her emotions and the looks that took turns sharing her face. I bent down, lifting my hand and slowly caress her neck. I used my nails to cut a slit on the side of her neck, letting the blood slowly ooze out.

The smell of her blood immediately hit my nostrils, invading my senses. I breathed in, taking all that I could before releasing. She smelled good, but nothing compared to my Isabella. No, Isabella's blood is perfection.

Isabella, my love, my mate. She was enduring all this pain that came with transitioning into a vampire, the overwhelming burning that covered every centimeter of your body. My eyes shut tightly, trying to shake the guilty feeling that overcame me when I thought about Isabella. I would do anything to ease Isabella's pain away, I would switch places with her, feeling the burning sensations all over again, if needed be.

I shook the thought from my head,wanting to hurry and find my way to my love. The girl that was bent before me now had tears running down her eyes. I could feel my eyes darkening.

I rolled out my tongue along the side of her neck, slowly licking the fresh blood that poured out of her wound. Delicious. So delicious that I wanted more.

I continued with more cuts done by nails, having more blood follow the first batch. Even though I love playing with my food, I was becoming very impatient. I started the feel the venom to flood my mouth.

I decided that it was time to end my game with this mere human. I opened my wide, exposing my canines. I inhaled one last time before I sunk my fangs into the girl's neck. With my power still causing the girl pain and I was draining her life force, she started to go weak within my arms.

The red crimson liquid that flowed gently down my throat. The taste was more than enjoyable, much better than anything else. So red and warm, and when you down it, it's like you haven't had anything to eat or drink in years and suddenly you're more than refreshed when you're finished.

The girl slowly went limp and her heart finally stopped beating. She's dead.

I dropped the now dead corpse onto the ground of the alley, knowing what my next destination is, the castle.

Aro decided when we settled here a few decades back that the guard had to fed outside of town so it wouldn't cause chaos with the humans. Within mere minutes I was walking though the castle doors heading to see my dear masters.

Once I entered the door to the throne room Aro was in front of me in an insant, "Ahhh! Our dear Jane has returned! My dear, how was your hunt?"

"It was pleasurable as always Aro. How is Isabella doing?"

"Isabella is doing just fine, coming along with her transition nicely, she should be awakening in a few hours at the most. She's located in your chamber." He patted me on my shoulder assuring me that she would make it out just fine.

"Thank you Aro, I shall return to side for when she wakes." I bowed before my master and returned to my chamber.

My chamber is a pretty decent size, coated with black and red all over. I keep a few things from my human life locked up within my closet. I also have shelf full of books that I haven collected over the centuries and with a king sized bed in the middle of the room, which had Isabella upon it.

I moved to her size, rubbing the plam of my hand against her now paler face. I could hear her heart slowly stopping each minute that was passing. Isabella's life is now ending, but it was also just beginning.

A beginning for the both of us...

"Oh Isabella, my sweet Isabella."

**Bella's POV**

I don't know where I am, I just know that I'm surrounded by darkness that never ends.

I feel this fire sensation all over my body, burning every single inch of my body, and once the fire passes over, a wave of numbness soon follows.

I want this to end, it's unbearable.

I can hear my heart slowly stopping with every beat it takes.

I soon this calming force over come me, it feel it on my face, as if someone is rubbing it gently. It makes this pain subside, for which, I am thankful for.

"Oh Isabella, my sweet Isabella."

This voice, I've heard it before. It's an voice of an angel, an angel that I know that I belong too.

This person, whoever it is, they're my life force. With every touch they give me, I feel my body go into haywire, a major overload.

That's when my eyes shot wide open, taking in all my surroundings.

The first thing I see is my angel, and she's absolutely breath taking.

"Jane..."

**A/N: I know this is a short chapter, but I needed something done so I could show you guys that I haven't given up on this story. I intend on working on it a lot more as soon as summer comes. Anyway, I think we should start a huge fanbase of Bella and Jane, because I mean come on, we need more stories. But thank you all, please R&R. :)**


End file.
